Tony and Sasha
by kensi54382
Summary: Sequel to SWAK. Tony and Sasha are still together. This story explores more of their relationship and also involves a case.
1. Chapter 1

Tony smiled when he opened his apartment door to let Sasha in. They had been dating for about a month now, and had learnt many things about each other in that time. One thing that had made Tony more interested in Sasha, if that was even possible, was that she was scary smart, and she didn't tease him for being smart either. She was supportive of his desire to learn, and had been helping him with the courses he had enrolled in before getting sick. In the weeks since Tony had been back at work, Sasha had helped him study for two exams, and he had passed both- although he had ended up having to postpone them since they were done while he was recovering in hospital.

"Good evening, Tony," said Sasha once she and Tony had kissed. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Sash. Thanks for coming over, by the way," said Tony apprehensively.

"Relax. I love helping out. You worry too much sometimes."

Tony smiled. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you when I ask you to help out so much."

"Well, don't. If I wasn't interested in helping you study, I wouldn't agree to do so. What are you working on?"

Tony smiled a little. He turned around and showed Sasha his latest project- a thesis regarding the criminal mind. "I'm supposed to turn this paper in tomorrow, but I can't seem to finish it off."

"Why not ask for an extension?"

"I already have an extension. That's why it's due tomorrow."

"Okay. First, calm down. We'll get it done in time. Second, let me read what you've written so far, and see what we can do. Why don't you go and get some coffee for yourself while I'm reading?" suggested Sasha.

Tony nodded, already feeling a little better with Sasha there. She was a private care nurse, but she was also qualified to teach young children, and could teach first aid courses too. She had done a short course on professional writing, which was why she was Tony's first call when it came to his assignments- she knew just the right places to changes words to make the work seem more professional, but also still sound like Tony had written it.

"Thank you," said Tony once he sat down with Sasha again. "You are a life-saver."

"I'm your girlfriend. Besides, I don't mind helping you out with this. It gives me a break from my work, and from seeing sick people on a daily basis."

"That's how we met."

"Yes. But you aren't sick anymore- which is a good thing, of course- and these other people just don't seem to give me goose bumps like you do."

Tony grinned. "Thank you… I think…"

"You're most welcome. Now… I think this is great. You only need a conclusion."

"You're sure?"

"Very. Write in a conclusion and submit it tonight. Then we can have some time together before you have to go to work in the morning."

* * *

Tony sighed sadly as he got up the next morning. Sasha was still asleep, and he wanted nothing more than to lay back down with her. But Gibbs had requested everyone's presence that morning at eight am sharp. Apparently, they had gotten a new team member, and the person would be starting that day.

 _Great,_ though Tony, _I don't want another team member. Kate should still be there. I miss her so much._

"Tony? Are you okay?" asked Sasha sleepily. "Why are you sobbing?"

Tony shook his head. He hadn't realised that he was sobbing, but he knew that he had been. Sasha was supportive of him, no matter what, but she wouldn't have made anything up.

"Are you thinking about Kate?"

"I can't help it, Sash. She's dead, and I really feel like I could have helped her."

"By getting yourself killed? We've been through this, Tony," said Sasha, although she wasn't annoyed or anything. "You couldn't have stopped it. He was going to kill Kate, no matter what you or Gibbs did. That is not your fault."

"I know that. I miss her so much."

"You're supposed to. She was a good friend, almost like a sister to you. She meant something, and you won't ever forget that."

"I guess…"

"And you got the guy that killed her, Tony. He's dead. He paid the ultimate price for killing Kate."

Tony smiled. "He did. Thanks Sasha."

Sasha kissed Tony and hugged him for a moment. Then she let him go, saying, "go get breakfast started. I'll join you in a moment."

Tony grinned. "Well, if you insist on making me cook…"

"No smiley face breakfasts allowed, Tony," warned Sasha as she stepped into the bathroom. "You aren't a child."

"Who said?"

"Me. You're an adult that's fully capable of producing lovely, appropriate meals. Now, go!"

Tony heard Sasha giggling behind the closed door, and it brought a bigger smile to his face. He had only ever made her a 'smiley face breakfast', as she called it, once. But it had been enough to make her almost fall out of her dining chair with laughter. He had actually thought about doing it again, simply as a thank you to her for helping him the previous night with his homework, but then he had had another idea- one that didn't involve cooking. He was planning on taking her out for breakfast to a little café down the street. It was new, had only just opened a week earlier, but Tony had already tried their food, and it was delicious. So, he decided to take a seat on the bed, facing the bathroom door, to wait for Sasha. He couldn't wipe the grin from his face as he sat there, contemplating how he was going to explain that he didn't need to cook that morning.

* * *

"This place is amazing," gushed Sasha as Tony led her into the little café at seven am.

Tony hadn't ended up doing much explaining to Sasha. When she re-entered the bedroom, he simply told her that breakfast was going to be special that morning, and she couldn't ask him any questions about it. He quickly got himself ready, then took Sasha's hand and led her out of his apartment building. They had walked, hand in hand, down the street until Tony stopped outside a small shopfront and smiled. Sasha had immediately known that Tony was up to something, but she had kindly not ruined the surprise and allowed him to lead her inside to a cosy booth near the window.

"I've been here once before," Tony admitted. "A few nights ago, actually. I was running late at work, so I hadn't had a chance to eat dinner. This place was like an oasis in the desert. They were getting ready to close, but the cook kindly made me something to eat and put it into a take-out container for me to take home. I was so grateful, and after I ate the food, I knew that I had to come back here some time. I wasn't sure when I would get the chance to do that, so I started telling everyone I know in my building to come here. This morning was a chance that I hadn't seen coming. I'm glad you like it, Sash," said Tony. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"It's okay," giggled Sasha. "You're cute when you ramble, you know? I think it's adorable."

"Hi, Tony," said a young man. "What can I get you?"

"You remember me?" Tony asked.

"Of course. You may have only been here once, but everyone that comes in- alright, maybe not everyone, but most people- tell us that you recommended us. Thank you for that."

"Anytime." Tony smiled. "This is Sasha. She's my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Tommy."

"It's lovely to meet you too, Tommy," said Sasha.

"What can I get the two of you?"

"I'll have the breakfast bagel and a small black coffee, please."

"Can I please have a small latte with lots of sugar, and the breakfast bagel as well?" asked Tony. "Thank you."

The young waiter left, then returned a few minutes later with the coffees. He placed them on the table with a smile, mentioned that their food would be out shortly, and left.

"Aren't you going to be late for work, Tony?" Sasha asked after checking her watch.

"No. I'll get my car after we finish eating. Do you want me to drop you off?"

"My car is outside your building. In fact," she said cheekily, "I'm pretty sure I've blocked you in…"

Tony shook his head in exasperation and gave a fake sigh. "Well, I guess you could always drop me off at work…"

"No. Sorry, Tony, not today. I have to be in Roanoke at nine."

Tony nodded. "You told me that last night. Don't worry, I'll get to work by eight. If not, I'll call Gibbs and tell him I'm stuck in traffic or something. It's only a fifteen minute drive anyway."

"He won't believe you."

"Probably not. But it doesn't matter. If he yells, big deal. I'll get over it. A head slap really doesn't hurt me anymore."

Sasha smiled. "I'm amazed at how hard a head you have, you know."

"Me too, Sash, me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony made it to work with just ten minutes to spare. But, he wasn't late, so he breathed a sigh of relief and sat at his desk just as Gibbs came in with a cup of coffee.

"Nice to see you, DiNozzo," said Gibbs sarcastically and with a big grin. "Late night?"

Tony couldn't hide his smile. "Something like that. So, are we still meeting our new team member this morning?"

"As far as I know, yes. I'm just waiting for our new director to call us up to her office." Gibbs shook his head. "I can't believe she didn't tell me that she was taking over as director."

"You don't mind that the director is a woman, do you?"

"No. Not at all. What bothers me is that she thinks she can change up my team without telling me first."

"Don't worry, boss." Tony smiled. "No matter what happens, we are your team. You don't have to accept the person."

Gibbs grimaced. "Well, actually… Because of this whole Ari Haswari thing, I owe her. This is her way of collecting that debt."

"Oh…" Tony frowned. "I'm sure that they'll be good at the job, Gibbs. I… McGee and I… can train them."

"Thanks, Tony." Gibbs gave his senior agent a smile. "How's Sasha?"

"She's good. We had breakfast this morning. I took her to that café I was telling you about as a thank you for helping me with my assignment last night."

"You really do love that woman, don't you?"

"Yes." Tony smiled goofily. "She's so pretty, Gibbs. And she's the nicest person ever."

"Good for you, DiNozzo." Gibbs grinned, but he didn't get the chance to say the joke he had been planning. He spotted Jenny waving to them from the top of the stairs. "Come on, DiNozzo. McGee can meet us up there when he gets in."

* * *

Tony was just as shocked as Gibbs was when they entered Jenny's office a couple of minutes later. He hadn't been expecting to see the woman in front of him ever again, and he still harboured some anger towards her for not handling Ari like she was supposed to. If she had done her job, then Kate would have been alive still… No, he had to stop thinking like that. He couldn't keep the anger in his mind if he wanted to move on.

"Officer David," said Gibbs. "What are you doing here?"

"Officer David is your new liaison officer, Agent Gibbs," said Jenny. "She's starting today, and I don't want any arguments. Is that understood?"

Gibbs glared at Jenny. He knew that Tony was still angry with her, and so was McGee. Gibbs was too, really, but not as much as the two men on his team. She had saved him, after all. But that was it. She was still responsible for the man that had killed Kate.

"Boss, she can't…" said Tony, as he tried to keep his anger in check.

"Sorry, Tony. I'll try, but I'm not sure if I can change things now," said Gibbs softly. "Can you please go and find McGee?"

Tony nodded. He almost flew out of the office in his anger and desire to get away. He didn't notice the glare Gibbs directed toward Jenny when she tried to call Tony back.

* * *

"Jethro…" Jenny tried.

"No, Jen. She was supposed to stop Ari Haswari from killing anyone in the United States. Tony lost the only woman that ever truly supported him. He only has Abby now, and that isn't fair. Kate didn't deserve to die," said Gibbs. "Tony didn't deserve to end up with her blood on his face. He didn't deserve to blame himself for her death, yet that's exactly what happened. He still feels responsible for her death. If David here had done her job properly, Kate would still be alive and we wouldn't even be in this situation."

"Ziva is not the one at fault, Gibbs. Agent Todd put her life on the line every day for this job."

"Regardless, she didn't do her job. How can I trust that she'll do this job?"

"I know Ziva very well. She's good at this job, and you will see that if you just look."

Gibbs sighed. "Whatever. David, get downstairs and set up your desk. I want you ready to go when we get a case."

Gibbs walked out, taking a deep breath to calm himself before he went to look for his senior agent. Gibbs was sure that Tony was going to be hurt by this, and he wanted to look after the only agent he ever really wanted on his team.

* * *

Tony was so pissed. He had quickly informed McGee about their new teammate, then he had stormed out of the bullpen. He was currently sitting outside the NCIS building, in a shaded seating area, phone in hand, debating whether or not to call Sasha and vent. She was always able to calm him down, and he could certainly use her calm attitude right then.

"Tony? Ready to talk?" Gibbs asked gently as he joined Tony.

"How could she think that we would want to work with that woman?" Tony said angrily. "She's the one that didn't do her job. She's the reason why Kate had to die!"

"I know that, Tony."

"How can I work with someone that I know I won't be able to trust?" Tony looked up, suddenly fearful. "Do you expect me to work with her?"

"I expect you to be professional in the workplace. You don't have to like her. I don't expect you to like her. You don't have to talk to her. As long as you don't do anything dangerous, it's fine."

"Thank you, boss," said Tony. He let out the breath he had been holding. "I appreciate that."

"Tony, do you still blame yourself for Kate's death?"

"No. Sasha made sure of that." Tony gave a wry smile. "I still think that maybe I could have done something. Said something, even. But, I know that it isn't my fault."

"Tony, I don't blame you. You know that, right?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, boss. I know."

"If Kate could tell you, she would say that she doesn't blame you either."

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if I partner with you or McGee in the field?"

"Of course, Tony."

Tony smiled a little. "Thank you, Gibbs."

"Anytime." Gibbs stood up. "Do you need more time?"

"Just another minute." Tony looked at the screen of his phone. "I might call Sasha."

"Take as much time as you need. I'll be up in the bullpen. If we get a case, I'll call."

"Thanks, Gibbs. For everything."

Gibbs just nodded as he walked away, giving Tony some privacy to make his phone call.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs smiled when Tony walked into the bullpen, looking a lot happier than he had been just a half hour earlier. Clearly, a chat with Sasha had been exactly what Tony needed.

"Boss, we have a case," said Tony. He handed a file to Gibbs. "I passed by Agent Scott on the way up. His team is off rotation, and he can't take this one."

"Okay. Grab your gear, let's go and check this out." Gibbs nodded to Tony, a silent conversation passing between them.

Tony gladly picked up his backpack and followed Gibbs to the elevator. He knew that it was going to be a long day, but knowing that Sasha was going to cook dinner for them that night was enough to keep him going for the moment.

* * *

Rock Creek Park was normally a lovely place, no matter what time of the year it was. But, today, with a dead body- really, more of a dead torso and legs- the park seemed horrid. Tony didn't usually get sick anymore, but this was a gruesome scene, and he found himself bent over, trying to keep his breakfast down.

"Tony, are you alright?"

Tony shivered as he stood up properly. Anger overtook his nausea, though, when he saw Ziva standing next to him.

"I'm fine," he said coldly as he walked off.

"Tony? Did I anger you?" Ziva called after him, catching Gibbs' attention.

"David! Get back to work. Those witnesses won't canvass themselves!" Gibbs said loudly. He turned to check on Tony. "DiNozzo? Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine. I'm just going to grab some water from the truck. I'll be right back to photograph the scene," answered Tony.

"I'll take the photos, Tony. You can help McGee search the woods for evidence. Make sure he doesn't touch any poison ivy."

"On it, boss." Tony disappeared into the parking lot, returning a couple of minutes later with a bottle of water in his hand. "Most of the campers are awake, Gibbs," said Tony as he followed McGee into the trees.

"Thanks, Tony." Gibbs called Ziva over to him. "I want you to speak with the campers first, before they have a chance to leave. But… first things first- do not talk with Tony if he doesn't initiate the conversation. He has no desire to work with you, and I don't blame him. You may be on this team, but you have a long way to go to get him to trust you. Understand?"

"Of course, Gibbs." Ziva smiled. "I will be nice."

"Don't make me repeat myself, David."

* * *

Tony was relieved that Gibbs had separated him and Ziva, and was also glad that he had allowed Tony to change tasks. Gibbs had done that a lot lately, leading Tony to suspect that Gibbs thought he still wasn't a hundred percent. Tony knew he was back to full health- or at least as much as he could possibly be with scarred lungs- and Brad had told it to Gibbs. But Gibbs worried about them a lot, especially Tony, and it was just normal for the never-fearing Gibbs to think that Tony wasn't healthy until he said so.

"Tony? You listening to me?"

Tony blinked and looked up to find McGee standing a few feet ahead of him. "Sorry, Tim. What were you saying?"

"I asked you if you were okay. You were angry when you told me Ziva was joining the team, and you looked pretty angry just then."

"I'll be fine. It's not like I have much of a choice in this matter. Neither did Gibbs, actually. Director Shepard just dumped Ziva on us without so much as a please or thank you."

"Gibbs accepted that?"

"He tried to get it changed, but his words fell on deaf ears. Ziva and the director are friends."

"I miss Morrow," sighed McGee.

"Me too." Tony smiled a little. "At least Morrow listened to Gibbs. Although I think it was more because he was afraid of Gibbs."

McGee laughed, but he had to agree with Tony's assessment. The former director definitely seemed scared of the tough marine, but then again, so was everybody. Except Tony. Tony was probably the one person that knew Gibbs and his moods, and it never bothered him when Gibbs got angry. He just took it and let it roll off his back. McGee admired Tony for that. He wanted to learn it too.

"Timmy, I think I found something," called Tony a minute later. He had gone ahead while McGee wasn't paying attention.

"What is it?"

"A head." Tony grinned. "A head with no body."

McGee groaned. "Of course it is. Why couldn't you have just found a cute little puppy that wanted to play?"

"Because watching you squirm is much more fun." Tony smiled again. "Don't worry, Timmy, I'll bag and tag the head, and take it back to Ducky."

"Why?"

"Because you'll contaminate it… I thought you knew what poison ivy looked like by now?"

* * *

McGee was itching by the time he and Tony got back to the crime scene. He watched Tony laugh as he gave the bagged head to Ducky and explained why McGee looked so annoyed. But, rather than get upset with Tony, McGee was upset with himself. Tony was right- he should have known how to avoid the stupid plant by then.

"McGee? Did you come across poison ivy?" Gibbs stated with a smirk.

"Yes, boss," said McGee miserably.

"Well, you know the drill. Go back to NCIS with Ducky and deal with it by the time I get back. Which will be in about an hour."

"Thank you, boss." McGee disappeared quickly, hoping that Gibbs wouldn't call him back with a change of mind.


	4. Chapter 4

After Gibbs had finished laughing at McGee's attempts to walk without scratching his body, he turned to check and see if Tony was any better than he had been. Relief flooded him when he spotted Tony talking amicably with a park ranger. He was smiling, and his mask was just a thin one- Gibbs hadn't seen that since before Tony had gotten sick. Feeling a little better about his senior agent's mindset, Gibbs left Tony alone and checked on Ziva.

"David, have you finished the interviews?" Gibbs asked.

"I have, Gibbs." Ziva sighed. "I have not done that much talking ever."

"Bad luck. You wanted this job, you got it, and the tasks that go with it. What did you find out?"

"Nothing. The campers were not helpful. The rangers that found the body were not much better."

Gibbs bristled at Ziva's statement. It was rude, especially since the rangers were within earshot. "David! That is not how we conduct ourselves! Witnesses are witnesses, no matter what they can tell us. You will never speak that way again, or you will be out of this agency before you can blink your eyes. Do you understand me?"

Ziva just nodded. She sighed when Gibbs turned away from her, only to realise that she had been caught out again by Tony.

"Did you just sigh? Gibbs is your boss, you have no right to get upset because he tells you the truth, David," said Tony, his anger just barely hidden.

"I am sorry, Tony," said Ziva, not wishing to cause trouble.

"Yeah, well… just get your act together." Tony glared at Ziva, then walked away.

* * *

Tony sighed as he finally found a quiet area of the Navy Yard to relax in at lunch. It had been a hectic morning, and Tony really needed a break before he exploded at Ziva for the way she questioned everything she was told to do.

Tony groaned when his phone rang in his hand, thinking it was the director calling to tell him off for how he had treated Ziva so far. He opened the phone, checked the caller ID, and calmed down a little when he recognised the number to be Sasha's.

"Hi, Sash," he said, sounding a little glum.

"Hey, Tony. How are you?" asked Sasha.

"I want this day to be over."

"Still not liking Ziva?"

"Hell no. She couldn't do her job, and now Kate's dead."

"I know, Tony. Don't worry, alright? Everything is going to work out fine."

"I'm so angry with her, Sasha. It's like she doesn't even want to be here."

"Maybe she doesn't."

"She does. She made that clear when Gibbs threatened to kick her back to Israel."

"What is she doing then?"

"Ignoring orders; chatting back. It's like she's a child."

"Maybe she isn't used to being a part of a team, Tony. Mossad doesn't work like NCIS."

"She was a part of their assassin unit. They work in teams of four."

"Okay. Maybe she's just adjusting to America. Things will get better, Tony, you'll see. And, when we get home tonight, we can chat about this more. I'll have a lovely, hot dinner waiting when you get home, okay?"

"I miss you, Sasha."

"I miss you, too. But, it's already the middle of the day. You'll be home soon."

"Yeah, I know."

"Tony, smile and be happy. Don't make me call Gibbs to get him to slap the back of your head."

Tony laughed. "Thanks for calling, Sash. I needed it."

"Anytime," giggled Sasha as she said goodbye and hung up.

"Hey, Tony," said McGee a moment later. "Was that Sasha?"

"Yeah… she cheered me up, that's for sure. And my headache is gone now," answered Tony.

"Are you feeling up to grabbing some lunch with me?"

Tony smiled. "Sure, Probie."

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?"

"Probably not." Tony grinned. "Unless you like me calling you McNerd or McGoogle or things like that?"

"Uh… Probie is fine."

"I thought so." Tony gave McGee a smug look, then laughed.

* * *

Gibbs sighed to himself once his team had all headed off for lunch. He couldn't believe how much of a smart ass Ziva was being. He knew that she felt superior to them, and he couldn't really fault her logic since she had been trained like that for as long as she could remember, but it was annoying him to no end. Something needed to change in her behaviour if she wanted a place on his team and if she wanted them to like her. There was something that he couldn't quite put his finger on with her, though he knew that Tony had been trying to figure it out and that McGee felt like something was off.

"Gibbs, you got a minute?" asked Jenny.

"Not really," said Gibbs.

"It's about Ziva…"

"Okay. Let's talk then. I want her off my team until she can learn to listen and follow orders from her superiors. She's irked Tony at every chance possible, and he's trying very hard to ignore her. McGee, Tony and I know that something's up with her- something that is causing us to find solving this case much harder than it should be. I don't care if she's your friend, Jen. Deal with her now, or I will have her sent right back to her father in Israel!"

"Jethro, calm down…"

"No. Deal with her, because she is not a part of my team. I won't lose two damn good agents to suit you or her. Understand?"

Gibbs didn't wait for a reply. He stood up and walked away, trying to calm down.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony was glad that McGee had convinced him to have lunch at the fish and chip shop down the road from the Navy Yard. The food was delicious and actually tasted like the fish was fresh. The staff were nice and friendly. But, most importantly, it was well away from the Lebanese food shop that Ziva had mentioned earlier when McGee had politely asked her where she was having lunch.

"Tony, are you ready to head back? We can get started on the research Gibbs asked us for before he gets back," said McGee.

"Sure." Tony got up and paid for their food, leaving a tip for the shop owners. "Tim, we should stop and get some coffee for Gibbs on the way in. I'll pay for it."

"We can get some donuts while we're there," agreed McGee happily.

The two agents were much happier when they got back to NCIS and sat at their desks. Gibbs' coffee was waiting on his desk and the donuts had been the perfect snack while they walked. The added bonus of Ziva not being there yet only served to make them even happier.

"Hey, Tony, I'm going to start researching our dead corporal's work life. Are you okay with his personal life?" asked McGee once they were seated and working.

"I am. I'm going to bet that his wife did it."

"Why would you think it was his wife?"

"Did you not see the body, Tim? Trust me, if it isn't the wife, then he's got a mistress out there somewhere."

McGee shuddered. "I don't know if I want to see that."

"It's not so bad, Tim, but it was pretty bad for the dead guy," said Tony with a grin. "No more sex for him."

"DiNozzo! Don't be disgusting and don't make fun of the victim," growled Gibbs as he entered the bull pen.

"Sorry boss." Tony continued to grin though, finding it hard not to.

"What are the two of you working on? And where is David?"

McGee shrugged. "She's not back yet, boss."

Gibbs mumbled something under his breath, then calmed himself. "What are you working on then?" he asked, almost nicely.

"We're researching the victim's life. I'm doing his work life and Tony's got his personal life."

"Find anything useful yet?"

"No," said Tony. "I have a theory that he either has a mistress or his wife did the cutting and mutilating. I've never seen so much rage focused in that area before."

"Neither have I, actually," agreed Gibbs. "Alright. Keep digging. I'm going to check in with Ducky and Abby, then try and find David. If she comes in while I'm gone, call me and let me know please. Looks like I'm going to be having another chat with her before the end of the day."

Once Gibbs was in the elevator, McGee turned to Tony. "I can't believe her nerve. I mean, she's already been reprimanded several times in just half a day. I know I screwed up a lot on my first day, but one reprimand was enough for me to understand."

"Join the club. Mind you, the first reprimand I ever got from Gibbs wasn't at NCIS. It was in Baltimore when we first met each other. I learned from that and never got reprimanded like that again," said Tony. "She's not going to survive the day if she keeps going like this."

"I sort of feel a little sorry for her, you know?"

"I don't. If she doesn't understand what has been asked of her, then that's her problem. She's an adult and has her own mind." Tony shrugged. "I hope she does get into trouble."

* * *

Tony was surprised when Gibbs returned almost two and a half hours later without Ziva. She still had not turned up and even Abby hadn't been able to find her. Tony actually was starting to feel a little worried, like something had happened that they just didn't know about yet.

"Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, Tony?" Gibbs said in a calm tone, although he didn't look very calm.

"Did you find her?"

"No. What have the two of you found?"

"I found out that the victim is divorced. His ex-wife lives in California. She's currently on a plane to DC. I'll be picking her up at nine tonight. I found a sister that's on her way in now."

"Good. McGee?"

"I'm waiting on a call back from our victim's CO, but I also found this." McGee handed a piece of paper to Gibbs. "It's his work logs. The team he works in is required to sign and out every time they leave or enter the office. Most days are normal comings and goings, but the last few days, our victim has been starting work at three am and leaving at eleven pm. The office is closed by six pm in an effort to have a healthy work/life balance, so there shouldn't be any way in. Abby is verifying the logs now."

"Good job, both of you. McGee, get with Abby and work on this. Tony, go and see Ducky- he has something for us. While you're down there, let him give you your check-up. It's about time you had one. And then I want you to go and see Brad. You have an appointment with him at four pm. McGee, I've made you an appointment too. It's in Bethesda Naval Hospital, at four pm also, with Doctor Thompson. Get that rash looked at and get your physical done while you're there. Take Abby with you or send her home when you leave for the appointment. I want the both of you to go home after your appointments as well. Do not come back to the office until nine am tomorrow."

"Boss? What's going on?" asked Tony.

"I don't want either of you or Abby here when I finally get a hold of Ziva. Trust me, it won't be pleasant and I'm not letting you guys get caught up in it. Ducky knows to go home after he does your check-up Tony, and Palmer is already gone."

"What about the ex-wife?"

"Have an agent pick her up and take her to a hotel. The agency will pay for a room for the night. And call the sister. Have her go home or find somewhere to stay overnight. There's no reason to get her caught in this."

"On it, boss." Tony grabbed McGee's arm and steered him to the elevator. "Are you okay to tell Abby to go home?"

"Yes. Go and see Ducky. It's already nearly three pm," answered McGee as the elevator stopped to let him off at the lab. "Good luck."

Tony smiled a little as the elevator reached autopsy. He stepped out and walked through the doors to find Ducky waiting for him, his medical equipment already set up.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony sat on the autopsy table that Ducky was standing next to. He shrugged off his jacket and undid his tie before Ducky could ask him to.

"I am going to assume that Jethro told you what I'm going to be doing?" Ducky asked.

"He said that you were doing a check-up, and after this, I have an appointment with Brad," answered Tony.

"Very well. I shall do a general exam then. Dr Pitt can do further tests and examinations if he needs to." Ducky picked up his stethoscope. "Undo your shirt please."

Tony unbuttoned his shirt and relaxed his body. He really hated having tests and check-ups done, even if they were done by Ducky, and he always tensed up during them. He had been learning lately to consciously relax his body, and he felt that he was getting better at it.

"Thank you, my dear boy." Ducky gave Tony a smile as he placed the cold metal of the stethoscope against Tony's chest to listen to his heart. "Take some deep breaths."

Tony sucked in air and did as he was asked. He again relaxed his body as he exhaled the last of his deep breaths.

"Very good, Anthony. I'm going to check your blood pressure now, and then I will let you head over to Bethesda for your appointment."

"Thanks, Ducky." Tony rolled his sleeve up as Ducky picked up a blood pressure cuff to wrap around his arm. A moment later, the cuff was gone and Tony had rolled his sleeve back down.

"You are looking like you have definitely fought off the last of the effects from the plague, Tony. I'm happy with your health."

Tony smiled as he buttoned his shirt again. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"A very good thing, dear boy. Dr Pitt and I were hoping that you would get to this point eventually."

"Has it taken longer than you thought?"

"Actually, no. It hasn't. We thought that it would take a few years."

Tony grinned. "I'm special. That's why I have the word 'special' attached to my title," he said cheekily.

Ducky shook his head in exasperation. Sometimes he couldn't understand where Tony got his strange, yet lovable, personality from. He smiled and waved as Tony walked out of autopsy, then grabbed his belongings to head home early for once.

* * *

McGee stepped into Abby's lab and gave his friend a smile. She was clearly busy, but Abby smiled back at McGee.

"Hi, Timmy," said Abby.

"Abbs, have you gotten anything off those logs?"

"Actually, I just did. I was about to call you."

"Good. Bring the results with you."

"Where are we going?"

"First, Bethesda. Gibbs made me an appointment to get this poison ivy rash checked. Then we're going home to have dinner and we can go over the results."

"Why now?"

"Gibbs wants us gone from the building and the Navy Yard before he starts on Ziva. Personally, I agree that we shouldn't be here for that."

"Okay." Abby grabbed the printed copies of what she had found. "We can watch it on the security cameras from your apartment."

"No, Abby. I don't want to know what's going on with it."

"I do. Let's go!"

McGee groaned. He hadn't wanted Abby to think that they could watch what was happening. He had wanted to just do what Gibbs had asked and get her out of there. Maybe he should have just let Tony tell her- Abby would have listened to anything he told her to do or not do.

"Abby! Wait for me!" McGee called as he followed her out of the lab.

* * *

Tony gave Brad a smile when the doctor called him into his office. Tony had been surprised to find that McGee was still at NCIS after he had finished with Ducky, but it had worked out in his favour. McGee had offered to drive Tony to Bethesda after hearing Tony on the phone with Sasha, so Tony had left his car at work. Sasha had offered to wait around while he finished with Brad and take him with her to her apartment for dinner, then take him to work in the morning.

"How are you, Tony?" Brad asked as he closed his office door behind Tony.

"I'm good. Ducky did a quick check-up before I came here. He said that the two of you were hoping that I would get to a point with my health where I had fought off every last effect of the plague. And he also said that he believes I have gotten to that point," answered Tony proudly.

Brad had to smile. "Yes, Dr Mallard and I were in agreeance that we wanted you to get to this point. It's nice to know that you are at that point."

"You already spoke to Ducky, didn't you?"

"Yes. He called to let me know about your health about ten minutes ago."

Tony shrugged and smiled again. "Gibbs said he made an appointment for me. He didn't say why."

"He asked me to do a proper check-up and to make sure that you're still in good health. I get that he's worried, but I don't feel that you need a full physical today. I did enough of a check-up when you came in two weeks ago with that cold."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'll do a shortened version of a physical. That way I can put Gibbs' mind at ease without keeping you here for too long. Besides, you have your physical coming up with me in a couple of months."

Tony nodded. "I can live with that."

"Good." Brad pulled out Tony's file from his filing cabinet. "Hop up onto the bed for me, Tony."

Tony took off his jacket and made himself comfortable on the bed while Brad made a note in the file.

"What are you doing tonight, Tony?" Brad asked as he began his check-up.

"Sasha is making dinner for us." Tony smiled dreamily. He let Brad wrap a blood pressure cuff around his arm.

"Is she now?"

"Yeah. She's waiting for me to finish in here, then we're going home together."

"Where's your car?" asked Brad as he undid the blood pressure cuff. "Can you please undo your shirt?"

"I left it at NCIS and came here with McGee," answered Tony after he undid his buttons.

"Where's Agent McGee?" Brad placed his stethoscope onto Tony's chest, knowing that this part of the check-up was going to take the longest time if Tony didn't stop being silly.

"In his appointment." Tony giggled. "He had a run-in with some poison ivy again."

Brad shook his head. "That's not funny, Tony. Why don't you teach him what it looks like so he can avoid it?"

"I tried." Tony looked at Brad. "I swear, I tried to teach him, but it's like it just went in one ear and out the other."

Brad laughed. "You can be so silly, sometimes. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do," said Tony with an innocent smile. "That's a bad thing?"

"Not always." Brad took the stethoscope off Tony's skin and pulled Tony's shirt down slightly to access his back. "Take some deep breaths."

Tony kept his mouth closed as he took a few deep breaths. As soon as Brad took the stethoscope off, though, he grinned again. "I like being silly."

"So I've noticed."

"Oh, Tony. You are just so silly, yet so lovable. How the hell do you manage that?"

"It's just a part of the Tony DiNozzo charm."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter- I've been on work placement and super busy!**

* * *

"How was the check-up, Tony?" asked Sasha when Tony stepped out of Brad's office.

"Great! He agreed with Ducky that my health is on track and that the last of the effects from that stupid plague are gone. He's happy with how I'm doing," answered Tony with the biggest smile yet.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

Tony pulled Sasha into his arms and kissed her. "I love you."

Sasha pulled back and smiled. "I love you, too, Tony." She kissed him again. "Let's go and have dinner. You can stay with me tonight."

Tony grinned. "That is the best news I've ever heard."

* * *

Tony had not realised how tired he was until he and Sasha entered Sasha's apartment. He felt drained, both physically and mentally, and wanted nothing more than to curl up with his girlfriend and fall asleep.

"Why don't you go have a shower while I cook?" Sasha asked when she spotted Tony eyeing the couch tiredly.

"Uh, okay," answered Tony with a yawn. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You've had a long day and you didn't sleep much last night. I'm not surprised that you're tired." Sasha smiled. "A shower will help you feel better, believe me."

"Have I told you that I love you? You are so amazing."

"You can tell me just how amazing I am after you've showered. And maybe I might tell you just how handsome you are."

Tony smiled. "I knew that I liked you for a reason," he said as he headed for the ensuite bathroom.

* * *

Sasha was just finishing plating up dinner when she spotted Tony coming into the kitchen. He looked happier now, but still looked tired. And he certainly did look handsome. Tony had chosen to wear his tracksuit pants and an old t-shirt, which she suspected he would be sleeping in. His hair was wet and messed up, giving him the look of a half-awake child. It was sweet.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Tony with a smile. "Lunch feels like forever ago."

Sasha laughed. "Okay, silly. Come and sit down. I've made your favourite."

Tony smiled happily when she lifted the foil from the plate in the middle of the table. "I can't wait to eat it!" he exclaimed.

"Help yourself," Sasha said. "I know how much you love my kibbeh nayeh." She giggled as she watched Tony dig in and put the food onto his plate.

* * *

Tony was feeling much happier now that he had eaten Sasha's cooking. That was something else she was good at- creating dishes that made your mouth water just by looking at them. She was certainly talented in the kitchen, as well as almost everywhere else, it seemed.

"Tony? Are you listening?" Sasha called to him. "Hey, earth to Tony! Are you there?"

Tony shook his head and turned to Sasha. He smiled. "Sorry, Sash. I was just thinking about something."

"And what would that something be?"

"You."

"Okay…"

"You're smart. Everything you do, you succeed at. How?"

"It's called persistence, Tony. Something you have bucket loads of. You just sell yourself short, that's all. Once you stop doing that, you'll see that you'll succeed too."

"Thanks, Sash." Tony sighed happily. "I have the best girlfriend in the world."

"And I have the best boyfriend in the world."

Tony laughed. "Somehow, I believe you. I really do."

* * *

Gibbs muttered something under his breath that Jenny didn't hear as they walked into her office. Ziva was already there, for which Gibbs was glad. If he had had to go searching again, this time in the dark, cold night, she would have been back in Israel by then. He was beyond angry with her, though he knew, deep down, that there was something going on.

"Ziva, where have you been?" Jenny asked softly, trying to keep her voice low so as to keep Gibbs calm too.

"At my friend's home," answered Ziva.

"Why?"

"It is safe there."

"It's safe here, Ziva. What happened? Gibbs has been calling you all afternoon, and you haven't answered. Why not?"

"Because I could not answer. I did not have my phone."

Gibbs growled quietly. "David, what the hell is going on?" he questioned gruffly.

"I cannot tell you, Gibbs. You have to believe me. It is better that you do not know."

"I don't think so! You want to work on my team, then you need to start talking. What the hell is going on?!"

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I want to keep everyone in suspense with Ziva's reason for not being there. I promise we will have an answer soon, though!**

 **Kibbeh nayeh is a Lebanese dish made from raw beef/lamb and bulgur wheat and spices. It's served with olive oil and spring onion, and you eat it with bread. It's delicious and very hard to stop eating!**


	8. Chapter 8

Tony sighed contentedly as Sasha curled up in his arms on the couch that night. He could tell that she was tired, but he could also tell that she was worried about him. He couldn't blame her- not really. He had never been so angry with someone before, and she had never actually seen him angry like that. He knew it was probably scaring her a little, and he knew she wasn't going to ever say anything to him about it because she understood why he was angry.

"Sash?" Tony asked softly as they stared at the TV screen.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me what's bothering you."

Sasha twisted around in his arms to look at him. "What makes you think something's bothering me?"

"You're tense. And I can hear it in your voice."

"Sorry…"

"You don't need to be sorry. Just talk to me."

Sasha gave him a smile. "I'm worried about you, I guess. You don't hold grudges, at least not normally. Yet, you have a grudge against Ziva."

"I can't help that. I don't think I've ever hated someone before."

"That's why I'm worried. I'm not sure that you know how to get past the anger. I want you to get past this."

Tony smiled. "I will, eventually. She just has to show me that I can trust her first."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am." Tony sighed. "I don't know how long it's going to take, but I'm sure that I'll find a way to deal with this, Sasha. I know I will. I have to if I want to continue working on Gibbs' team."

"Gibbs won't get rid of you."

"It's not his choice anymore. Jenny wants Ziva to stay. I have no doubt that she'll get rid of everyone before Ziva."

"She can't do that."

"She's the boss, and it's her decision who goes and who stays. I think that it's dumb, but, I'm not in charge, so I don't get a say in any of this."

"That has to change."

"I agree. Maybe, one day, it will." Tony smiled. "It's okay, Sash. Somehow, I just know that it'll all be okay."

* * *

An hour and a half later, Tony felt his eyes start to close. Sasha was already asleep, her head resting on his chest. He was comfortable and happy like that, content to just hold his lovely girlfriend in his arms all night. But he knew that it would just make him sore in the morning, and since he had to go to work and try to close his case, he knew that being sore would be bad for him. Slowly, Tony shifted underneath Sasha until he had her in his arms. He carried her into her bedroom and carefully tucked her into bed, making sure she was covered with her blankets. Then he tiptoed around the bed, climbed in, and closed his eyes. He felt Sasha move closer in her sleep, so he wrapped his arms around her just as he also fell asleep.

* * *

Ziva was worried by Gibbs' tone. She knew he was angry- knew it well, as a matter of fact. But, she really did think it would be better if he didn't know what was going on. Sure, it tied in with their case, but she didn't want the team to get hurt. She wanted them to trust her, and she knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get that trust. But, if she kept them safe, they'd trust her, right?

"Ziva," said Jenny softly. "Tell us what's going on. This is a federal agency- we don't work like Mossad. We are a team here. We help each other and keep each other safe."

"You will be in danger," said Ziva. "I do not want anyone to be hurt."

"We can protect ourselves," Gibbs said quietly, having calmed down a little.

"Tony is still missing Kate. McGee is a junior agent- he would not have ever dealt with someone like this before. You are angry about Kate's death. All of you are distracted."

"Just tell us. We can decide what to do once we have all the facts," said Jenny.

Ziva hesitated. "I am not sure, Jenny."

"Do you trust me, Ziva?"

"Of course."

"Then trust me now. Tell me what's going on. I'll help you, you know I will."

"Gibbs will not. Tony will not."

"You are on my team, David. You'll get help, whether they want to or not," said Gibbs.

"You are sure?"

"Very."

Ziva sighed, but she nodded anyway. "Okay... My friend is the head of the Israeli Embassy. His name is Tomas Albas."

"Why did you go to the embassy?"

"Because, I was being followed. I was closer to Tomas than I was to NCIS."

"Who was following you, Ziva?" asked Jenny.

"I do not know his name. Or the woman that was in the passenger seat. I can give you descriptions."

"Good. Abby will deal with them." Gibbs sighed inwardly before continuing. "Why were they following you?"

"I am not sure. I know they are linked to this case. I saw the man at the crime scene, but he was gone before I could talk to him. The woman was not there."

"Tell me everything you know about this case, Ziva. Do not leave anything out."


	9. Chapter 9

Tony smiled as he woke up in Sasha's bed the next morning. He could smell the shampoo that his girlfriend used, and he reached out to touch the soft hair that he knew was the source of the pleasant aroma.

"Huh?" he asked sleepily when he found an empty space next to him. "Sash?"

"Morning, sleepy head," giggled Sasha as she stepped into the bedroom with a tray laden with omelettes and coffee.

Tony smiled. The smile had nothing to do with the food, either. It had to do with his gorgeous girlfriend who was standing in the doorway. The sunlight that streamed in from the living room framed Sasha, making her look like an angel. The messy hair and pyjamas only served to make her look even more stunning.

"What put that goofy grin on your face?" teased Sasha as she set the tray on the bedside table and climbed up beside Tony.

"You looked like an angel just then," breathed Tony as he pulled Sasha closer.

"You're such a flirt," she giggled.

"Hey, you're the one that loves me."

"So it seems." Sasha smiled happily. "Anyway, it's breakfast time. Both of us have work to get to."

"Yeah... Can I come with you this morning? I don't think Gibbs will be in a very good mood."

"Sorry, no can do. He's not angry with you, so just go in and do your job. Being late will make him angry with you."

Tony laughed. "Oh, that is so true." He sat up, pulling Sasha with him. "Breakfast smells good, by the way."

"It better. I made everything from scratch. I've been cooking for the last forty minutes."

"You could have just woken me up, you know."

"And disturb your beauty sleep? Not likely," snorted Sasha. "You can be such a grump sometimes."

"Sorry."

"No you aren't." She giggled. "I love grumpy Tony."

Tony shook his head, but he laughed anyway.

* * *

Gibbs sighed as he drank yet another coffee. He had been awake all night, sitting behind his desk, trying to put names to the faces of the people that had been following Ziva the day before. He was exhausted, and he was also trying very hard to control his temper. Tony and McGee had not done anything wrong- they hadn't even been late for work- but both men were looking afraid of him right then. He didn't blame the two of them. Tony had merely said good morning to everyone when he had come in and Gibbs had snapped at him. Tony had quickly shut up and sat at his desk, looking like a wounded animal. Gibbs felt bad, knew he needed to speak to Tony and fix it, but he wasn't sure he could just then. He needed to be calm for that conversation, otherwise Tony was likely to not believe him. McGee had kept quiet too, not wanting to be yelled at over nothing just like his friend.

"I'm going to see Ducky," Gibbs said in as quiet a tone as he could manage. "Call if you find any of those people."

Gibbs had left the sketches of the men on Tony and McGee's desks that morning, with no explanation other than to find out who they were. He didn't doubt that they would search anyway, but an explanation was definitely owed once he calmed down. He walked off, leaving the two male agents staring after him in confusion.

* * *

"Jethro, what can I do for you?" asked Ducky as he heard his friend coming into Autopsy.

"I need a break. It's not the exhaustion so much, Duck, as it is David." Gibbs sighed. "She's making me angry just by being there. I can't believe she thought she could get away with not coming to work and not giving a reason for it."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Why else are you angry?"

Gibbs sighed. "Poor Tony... I didn't mean to be angry this morning. I snapped just because he said good morning. As if he hasn't been through enough lately, I had to go and add to it, didn't I?"

"You didn't mean it, and I'm sure he knows that."

"I don't know, Ducky... He was hurt. I could see it in his eyes, and he didn't bother to hide it this time. He's been open lately, ever since that plague almost killed him. I don't know what to do now."

"Apologise."

"Will he believe me?"

"He'll believe you if you really mean the apology, Jethro."

Gibbs nodded. "I hope so, Ducky. I really do."

* * *

Tony frowned when Gibbs disappeared into the elevator. Something had happened after he and McGee had gone home the day before, he was sure of it. Evidently, Gibbs had found Ziva, since she was sitting at what Tony still believed to be Kate's desk. It didn't look as though Gibbs had been too rough on her, but the tension in the room was obvious.

"Tim, I'll be back. You're in charge until either me or Gibbs comes back," said Tony. "I shouldn't be too long, though."

"Okay, Tony. Are you okay?" asked McGee.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to get some answers, that's all." And, with that, Tony walked off in the direction Gibbs had just gone in.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony stepped into Autopsy, but he only saw Ducky sitting at the single desk. Wondering if he was making a mistake looking for an irate Gibbs, Tony took a deep breath and called out to the ME.

"Ah, Anthony. I was wondering how long it would be before I saw you in here this morning," said Ducky. "Jethro's just in the bathroom. He should be out soon. Would you like a cup of tea while you wait?"

"No, thank you, Ducky. Maybe next time. I need to speak with Gibbs about something important."

"I understand. Please, dear boy, remember that Jethro is not upset with you, and he feels sorry for the way he spoke to you this morning."

"I know, but he needs to stop. I haven't healed completely yet, and I really don't feel up to fighting Gibbs."

Ducky nodded. "It's good to hear you admit that you're not one hundred percent," he said with a smile before being cut off by an opening door.

"Did you find something, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked gruffly as he closed the bathroom door behind him. He hesitated for a second. "Sorry, Tony. I'm not angry with you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Why are you treating us like crap?" Tony demanded. "McGee and I haven't done anything wrong; we've followed every order you've been giving us. What has Ziva done that's made you this grumpy?"

"She's done enough... I know I need to give an explanation, and I will, but not right now. Tony, I'm sorry that I bit your head off when you said good morning."

Tony shook his head. "I don't care about that, Gibbs. I just want to know what's going on. I don't have the strength to argue with you."

Gibbs nodded. "I will tell you everything, but I need to make sure you understand something first. I've been a jerk since Kate's death, especially to you. I remember you once said to me that you felt responsible for her death, and I never really discouraged that notion. In a way, I guess maybe I blamed myself too, so I couldn't bring myself to comfort you. That was wrong of me. I grieved and made peace with it, but you didn't. It was obvious that you were still in pain, yet I did nothing. I still haven't done anything, Tony. I'm sorry for that."

Tony shook his head. "You've already apologised for that, Gibbs. I'm over it, but I'll never stop missing Kate. What I need from you is an explanation for what's going on around here."

Gibbs hesitated. The previous night, he had made it clear to Jenny that he didn't want to drag Tony and McGee into such a dangerous mission after just losing Kate and with still not at his full capacity. And, while she had then made it clear that the entire team was to work on Ziva's information, Gibbs still felt uneasy about it. He didn't want to tell Tony and McGee what he now knew- he didn't want to put them in danger again...

"I'm waiting, Gibbs. Unless you forgot, there's work to be done upstairs, so please stop stalling and speak," demanded Tony in frustration.

"I found Ziva last night... She was wandering around the Lincoln Memorial."

"And?"

"I brought her back here, to see Jen. We argued with her because she was refusing to tell us where she had been, then when she finally told us, she also mentioned that the two people she had been running from were linked to the case we have. The sketches are of the man following her and supposedly a woman also following Ziva."

"The pictures both look like men, Gibbs. Are you sure Ziva saw them properly?"

"Not really, but it's all I have."

"Why didn't you call us in during the night?"

"I don't even want the two of you working on this. I want you safe, and from what we've been told, this case is far from being safe."

"What have you been told?"


End file.
